


My Sadistic Secret Santa

by LunaPyro



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, HannibalHoliday2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaPyro/pseuds/LunaPyro
Summary: Will has always been fond of the holidays, but this Christmas is different. The season brings Will many unexpected gifts, though his secret Santa may not be such a secret.





	My Sadistic Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to participate in this Hannibal holiday Gift exchange, it's my first time ever writing for this fandom. Shout out to my giftee Fionna at http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com. Hope you like the fic!

Contrary to his rude and stand offish personality, Will Graham loved the holidays. Christmas used to be such a wonderful time for him. After the death of his mother, his father always showed he cared, especially during this time of the year. He put away his alcohol and actually spent time with Will. So, Will always had a special place in his heart for Christmas. He didn't decorate the exterior of his home, but he put up a tree and a few stockings on his mantle high enough so the strays didn't rip them up. This year was somewhat different; he had become an FBI agent, a part of a team. Though, he still felt lonely with just his dogs during the season. Pulling up to his home in Wolf Trap, Will spotted a present neatly wrapped on his doorstep. Will investigated the gift cautiously, it was fairly large. It could be something sinister from a past killer, but he doubted they would've taken the time to gift wrap it. But for safety purposes the empath opened the present away from his home. With the upmost care Will tore through the wrapping, lifted the top, and peeked inside. Adorable, was the first thought that came to Will's mind. He had been gifted with different colored dog jackets fit for each of his seven strays. Underneath them was a note, it read:

 _Dear Will,_

_ A gift for those that love you unconditionally, as I do_

_ Death for those who abuse their companions_

Will's face warmed as he read the first line of the note. The second line startles him but he can't get over the feeling he absorbs from the note itself. The present was made with the intent to woo. Nobody has ever wanted to woo Will Graham, after the first few minutes in his company people find him too weird or cynical to want to be around. He shouldn't feel flattered, but it felt good to feel wanted. Will's thoughts were cut off by his phone, Jack called about a recent case next to an animal shelter. Stiffly, Will responded he would be there as fast as he could.

The victim was Tom Harding. Harding had been charged with animal cruelty, but never served adequate time. It didn't take an empath to realize Will's secret Santa, he wouldn't say admirer, killed this man. He should be horrified, or at least be sane enough to tell Jack that a serial killer is lusting after him. The body was strung up with dog leashes that ran through his hands and feet binding him to a tree adjacent to the animal shelter. The blood ran from his hands and feet, the leather dog leashes soaking up the excess, it could've been compared to the crucifixion of Jesus if it wasn't for the bright red bow tied over the victim's abdomen. Even with his entrails seeping out under the bow, the scene was nothing short of elegant; nothing was out of place. The leashes were made to look like pristine bindings. The bow made it the perfect present. There was only one serial killer capable of such a refined creation. To confirm his suspicions, Will looked up at the body and let the pendulum swing.

_I don't want to honor you, you're just another pig_

_I will elevate you, as a gift to my beloved_

_This is my design_

Will startled back into reality, suspicions confirmed. The Chesapeake Ripper, a cannibalistic serial killer, wanted Will. The realization was astounding. Will was definitely not flattered. "Who would do this so close to Christmas?" Beverly asked as she came up behind the empath. Will kept his head down, he didn't want anyone catching sight of his grin.

Hannibal called him later that night. Despite not wanting to be psychoanalyzed Will enjoyed Hannibal's company. There was something dark under all that charm, and it intrigued him. Will had never met somebody who he couldn't uncover. Their conversations were becoming more and more intimate, the flirtatious metaphors, the sensual touches... But Will didn't want to assume. Regardless of his feelings for the older man this had been the first time he had somebody to depend on, a real friend. He wouldn't do anything to destroy that.

_Hello Will_

_Dr. Lecter_

_Please Will, call me Hannibal, aren't we close enough to do away with the formalities?_

_Oh, um yes, alright Dr-I mean Hannibal_

Trying to ignore the heat that rushed to his face, Will began to discuss the most recent case. It was nice talking to Hannibal, but Will felt something was off during the whole conversation. Hannibal appeared to be more amused than anything. Maybe he was imagining it, but there was something else there.

A week later, Will arrived at his home to find another gift. A thin, tall package lay against his screen door. Will, excitedly (he's ashamed to admit) left his car and approached the gift. Inside he found two brand name fishing rods, they were the newest models. Inside was another note.

_Dear Will,_

_I give with the intent to please a master at his craft, same as I_

_I give with the intent to entice you into becoming mine_

_I take away from those not fit to appreciate._

Will's heart beat fast. He didn't associate with that many people, who knew him well enough to know he had seven dogs or that fishing was a relaxing pastime for him? People never took the time to know Will, not that he could blame them. Alana only wanted to pick his mind and was made too uncomfortable by him to do so. Beverly and he were casual friends, and Hannibal...Oh

Well that explains a lot. That's great, now all those cannibal puns are coming back to him at full force. Huh, so Hannibal was his secret Santa. His secret Santa was confirmed to be the Chesapeake Ripper. The Chesapeake Ripper was a cannibalistic serial killer. Hmm, good to know. Will took his gift inside and let his family of canines consume him as he lay face up on the floor. The right thing to do would be to call Jack and turn over everything to the FBI. But Will was a selfish and lonely man. He was tired of being alone and he had finally found someone who would accept his flaws and match his dark nature. He soon received a call from Jack about another body spotted at the pier. 

A week passed with no gifts. Will wouldn't say he was disappointed. Did Hannibal get bored of him already, maybe he should call? Hastily, Will checked his mail and went inside the house. There was an invitation for the Annual Christmas Ball at Quantico, Will was invited every year but never went. If he wanted to stand awkwardly and alone at a social gathering he would've attended parties in high school. Upon entering his home Will was surrounded by his strays. He was about to fall to the ground and let the dogs have their way, but he spotted a package sitting on his desk. The empath's eyes lit up, he rushed to open the gift. He pulled out an elegant green outfit with white fringe, complete with a cape and black boots. It was simple, not over the top or feminine. Overall the outfit was tailored to fit Will perfectly and to draw just the right amount of attention. There was a note at the bottom of the package.

          _Dear Will,_

_I ask, that with this, you will attend_

_I look forward to seeing you mylimasis_

Ignoring the fact that Hannibal found his way inside Will's home to deliver the gift, his heart warmed. No one had ever gone through this much trouble to convey their feelings for him, it was very overwhelming. Clenching his fingers in the expensive material, Will pondered over what to do. Was he really ready to accept this, accept him? Would you be holding this if you weren't Graham, Will muttered aloud. That night Will slept peacefully."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Merry Christmas Graham!" Beverly greeted happily. "You're looking handsome in that outfit, who ever made you wear that must be amazing!" she said approvingly. Beverly wore a striking navy blue gown and somewhat out of place, Santa hat. Will chuckled lightly. "Merry Christmas, and it was gift", he replied with a small smile. "Will Graham is smiling, and they say the season doesn't change people!" Beverly exclaimed. Will shook his head and looked at the crowd, the Ball was a casual affair but many people dressed up for the season. Will searched for his secret Santa, he was about to give up hope when he caught sight of him. Hannibal stood out holding a glass of cider in an outfit similar to Will's but in red. Their eyes met. Hannibal smirked when Will quickly looked away. The empath was still not fond of eye contact. The older man stalked towards Will. Predator met prey.

"Merry Christmas Will", Hannibal greeted with a warm smile. Will ducked his head shyly. "Merry Christmas Dr-Hannibal", Will replied with a small blush on his face. The empath didn't really know what to say. Hey I know you're the Chesapeake ripper who eats people as well as my secret Santa; by the way I madly in love with you because of this. Will only put on the outfit and came here on a whim, he didn't let his mind plan out further than this. Fortunately for him he didn't have to. "I'm pleased to know you enjoyed my gift to you Will, you look ravishing", Hannibal said as he stepped into Will's space, brushing a thumb over **his** empath's scruffy cheek. Will reddened even more at the words and contact. Their heads began to inch towards each other when suddenly "All I want for Christmas is You" rang throughout the ballroom. Many guests made their way to the dancefloor, the lights dimmed to a red and green glow. The intimate moment was broken.

Will quickly stepped away from Hannibal, who only smiled. He was delighted to be the only one that could ruffle the stoic Will Graham; he couldn't wait to claim his little empath. "May I have this dance", Hannibal asked as he held his hand out. 'This is it. Taking his hand would make this final, a binding I wouldn't be able to pull free of', Will thought. Will slid his palm into Hannibal's outstretched hand and let himself be pulled forward into the older man's warm embrace. With that the pair danced.

Will followed Hannibal's lead, the two completely in sync. Their outfits only added to their sensational movements. Hannibal's red coat shined as Will's cape waved gracefully behind him. The men dazzled, and shocked all those who watched. As the song neared its end Will was spun and dipped by Hannibal. The doctor's body pressed closely against the empath's. Will took the initiative and pulled Hannibal down to kiss. It earned many shocked gasps from the crowd and a cheer from Beverly. Will ignored it all and sighed pleasantly into the kiss; he had wanted to do this for quite some time. Hannibal took control, pulling them both upright and Will closer. The cannibal quickly bit Will's lip, licking up the blood he drew and savoring it. Will gasped and looked into Hannibal's eyes, seeing the dark beauty within. He gave a true smile, and the doctor's eyes lit up in realization. Holding each other close they made their way through the parted crowd and out of the ball.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Do you always get a real tree?" Will asked as he brushed leaves off the Christmas sweater Hannibal insisted on buying him. "No, this is the first time since I was young, this Christmas is more special than the rest", Hannibal replied as he gazed lovingly at Will. Will's face warmed, pleasing Hannibal even more. Will still couldn't believe his luck. Giving Hannibal a sweet kiss, the empath decided this was the best Christmas ever.

 


End file.
